saintfairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pegasus Kouga
Pegasus Kouga is the Bronze Saint of the Pegasus constellation, and the main protagonist of the Saint Seiya Omega series. He was known as the "God Slayer" in his lifetime, for defeating gods like Abzu, Saturn, and a male version of Venus. He is also the boyfriend of Aquila Yuna. Kouga can use the element of Light, but his real Cosmo element is Darkness before his true Cosmo element is light again following Abzu's defeat. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Pegasus Saint, Legendary God Slayer, Super Miracle *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Male *'Age': 14 *'Birthday': Year 1998 *'Classification': Demigod, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint, God Slayer *'Height': 160 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 50.9 kg (112 lb) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Light Brown *'Hair Color': Dark Red *'Attire': White long-sleeved shirt with red sleeves, blue jeans, red and white sneakers, white bandages, and string necklace with a blue diamond; red sleeveless outfit, white upper chest, forearm and low-thigh armored platting with red and yellow accents and several blue diamonds, a diamond at the top of a Pegasus-like head in the center of the chest plate, small, light-golden metal wings at the opposing outer ankles, silver tiara with Pegasus-like wings on the sides and the Pegasus head in the center, low-end shoulder plates with a shirt-like collar, metallic belt, and long white scarf with tattered edges *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Light Manipulation, Forcefield Generation, Flight, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immense Strength, Immense Speed, Enhanced Reflexes, Immense Durability and Endurance, Keen Intellect, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition, Miraculosity and Ryusei) *'Standard Equipment': Pegasus Superior Cloth Stone *'Weaknesses': Darkness Cosmo. Very sentimental and hates to lose (Eventually overcomes this weakness overtime). *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Pegasus Ryusei Ken, Pegasus Senkou Ken, Pegasus Sui Sei Ken, Pegasus Rolling Crash, Pegasus Sui Sei Ken: Big Bang Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class. Master level with 7th Sense. God level with Divine Cosmo. *'Attack Potency': Town level, Up to City level with Miracles | Mountain level | Likely Large Planet level *'Speed': At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reaction speed | FTL, likely higher | Massively FTL *'Lifting Strength': Class 100 | Class G | Likely Class P *'Striking Strength': Class TJ | Class PJ+ | Likely Class XMJ *'Durability': Town level, possibly higher with Pegasus Superior Cloth Stone | Mountain level | Likely Large Planet level *'Stamina': Superhuman | Demigod-like with Divine Cosmo *'Range': Several Dozen Meters with Light Attacks | Several Dozen Kilometers | Planetary *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Master *'Key': Pegasus Superior Cloth Stone | 7th Sense | Divine Cosmo Appearance Kouga is a lean, muscular young man of average height, with fair skin, dark red spiky hair with a few long strands in the back right down to his neck, and light brown eyes. Whenever he doesn't wear his Cloth, he wears a white long-sleeved shirt with red sleeves, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers, along with white bandages around his forearms and wrists. Around his neck is a simple string necklace, which holds a blue diamond containing the Pegasus Superior Cloth. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a red sleeveless outfit. Personality Kouga is headstrong, stubborn, strong-willed and reckless in nature, along with a quick temper (when provoked to a fight) and a rebellious spirit. He is sometimes immature and sassy, as to making jokes about certain situations. During battle, Kouga is very serious and always gets back up if he's beaten down by his enemy. He is also quick to charge at his opponents without thinking over the situation, and often acts on impulse. However, he is brave, kind-hearted and selfless, always willing to sacrifice himself for justice, his friends, humanity and Athena. In spite of his naturally fiery spirit, Kouga is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings, and shows a more compassionate, caring, and empathetic side. After seeing the loss of those close to him (like Subaru), Kouga came to understand and accept the meaning of fear, despair and loss more times than anyone, which helps him grow as the years pass by. Ultimately, his most notable characteristic is his absolute determination and refusal to ever give up, even when faced with impossible odds, a trait he inherited from his predecessor, Seiya. Plot Abilities Pegasus Superior Cloth Stone: One of the 48 Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints, which is empowered the energies of the Ryusei Cosmo; it is a combination of Kouga's Kyū, Shin, New and Omega Cloths. The Cloth consists of white armored platting with red and yellow accents, that covers his upper chest with a diamond at the top of a Pegasus-like head in the center, most of his legs (up to his lower thighs), with small, light-golden metal wings at the legs' opposing outer ankles, as well as most of his lower arms, and a silver tiara on his forehead with Pegasus-like wings on the sides and the Pegasus head in the center. The shoulder plates go down at the end instead of straightening out, along with a shirt-like collar that protects his neck, a long white scarf with tattered edges is worn around the neck and collar, and a metallic belt worn around the waist. Lastly, several blue diamonds are on different parts of the Cloth. : Whenever he taps into the 7th Sense, he sprouts from the Cloth's back, a pair of extendable, light-blue, crystal-like wings that grants him total flight and aerial maneuverability. Also, the headgear on his Cloth slightly changes, has few golden inlays in place of the red and yellow inlays, and the blue diamonds become more brighter in color. *'Pegasus Ryusei Ken' (Pegasus Meteor Fist): The signature technique of the Pegasus Saint. After concentrating his Cosmo and weaving the stars of the Pegasus constellation through a stance, Kouga launches a great number of blue meteor-like punches from his fist which emerge at a great speed. However, when his Cosmo increases, so does the amount of punches, power, and speed. **As Seiya's signature technique, Kouga first witnessed Seiya using it as a baby, and would learn this technique the first time he donned the Pegasus Cloth, instinctively performing it after seeing a vision of Seiya telling him to burn his Cosmo. Kouga has problems using this technique until Geki's words about how Seiya never giving up helped him to stand back up. *'Pegasus Senkou Ken' (Pegasus Flash Fist): Kouga burns his Cosmo and raises his right arm, gathering a huge ball of light which he attacks his enemy with, blinding them and taking them with surprise. He first learned this technique during his fight against Dragon Ryuho, while attempting to understand the nature of his element. *'Pegasus Sui Sei Ken' (Pegasus Comet Fist): Kouga's strongest technique, as well as another one of Seiya's legendary techniques. Kouga charges up Light Cosmo in his right hand, and launches a powerful homing ray of pure light at the target. He first used this technique to defeat Capricorn Ionia after awakening his Seventh Sense. **'Pegasus Sui Sei Ken: Big Bang' (Pegasus Comet Fist: Big Bang): Kouga's strongest attack. It is performed in the same manner as his original Sui Sei Ken, but the presence of the Divine Cosmo make it many times stronger than the original version. *'Pegasus Rolling Crash': A new technique learned by Kouga. He first immobilize his target physically, then form a hurricane of light while rising through the air and then dropping his target on the head, dealing massive damage when they both hit the ground headfirst. Due to the impact, Kouga is likely to risk damage to himself as well. Light Manipulation: As a Saint of Light, Kouga is able to create, shape and manipulate the element of light, enabling him to utilize this element in various ways: Kouga can release/use light energy to shoot beams of light from his hands, generate a flash of light that blinds his opponents, create holographic projections for diversionary tactics, or move at the speed of light within minutes. Mainly, he uses this element on any part of his body to boost his melee performance, empowering his physical attacks to deal more destructive damage to his opponents. Forcefield Generation: To a certain degree, Kouga can create energy barriers to protect himself from enemy attacks. Immense Cosmo Power: While only a Bronze Saint, Kouga has been noted to have vastly immense levels of Cosmo, well beyond average Bronze and Silver Saints; even by Gold Saint standards, his power is enough to rival even the strongest Gold Saints in the 21st Century. His Cosmo is pure and bright, almost like a shining star in the cosmos. His unique level of Cosmo reserves is so vast, that he could raise his own to it's maximum peak, increasing all of his fighting capabilities even further. His Cosmo is blue in color. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Kouga has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that he can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of his other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like telepathy, atomic manipulation and destruction, and/or projecting energy blasts. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Kouga unlocked his Seventh Sense for the first time during his rematch against Capricorn Ionia. *'Ryusei': The ultimate form of Cosmo, said to have the energy of a meteorite. Relationships *Saori Kido/Athena *Ophiuchus Shaina *Tokumaru Tatsumi *Sagittarius Seiya *Geki *Lionet Souma *Aquila Yuna *Dragon Ryuho *Wolf Haruto *Orion Eden *Apus Sachi *Vulpecula Emma *Aria *Raki *Celeris *Andromeda Shun *Genbu *Subaru/Saturn *Ludwig/Mars *Abzu *Venus/Ventra *Dr. Emanuel Klipse *Algol Battles * Quotes *''"As long as I have friends, a miracle can happen!"''' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:God Slayer Category:Team Pegasus Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters